lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Oakheart
' Lucas Oakheart' is the son of Anakin, and Nesme Oakheart making him the current heir of and member of House Oakheart. Lucas Oakheart has three siblings in the form of Leah, Frasier, and Thomas Oakheart of which Frasier and Thomas would be killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, his sister Leah would join him when he founded House Oakheart of the Riverlands and he would be preparing to marry her off to her choice in suitors at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Padme would become involved with Lucas Oakheart after he was injured defending his caravan while they were returning to the valley of Lucerne. She would be mistaken for a maid by Lucas and this led to him being more authentic with her then he might have been to a riverlord, and they would become close. After he got an infection in his wound many believed he would die, and Padme stayed by his side taking constant care of him, and this sealed the bond between the two. When he healed he begged her to come back with him to Tree Hill, and she told him who she was, and he was briefly mad but got over it and they once again rekindling their affections. History Early History 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Oakheart.png|Karlis Oakheart - Grand Father|link=House Oakheart House Oakheart.png|Melissa Oakheart - Grand Mother|link=House Oakheart House Oakheart.png|Anakin Oakheart - Father|link=Anakin Oakheart Leah Oakheart.png|Leah Oakheart - Sister|link=Leah Oakheart Rachel-Bilson-rachel-bilson-24074006-1000-1319.jpg|Padme Oakheart - Wife|link=Padme Oakheart House Oakheart.png|Anakin Oakheart II. - Son|link=House Oakheart of the Riverlands House Oakheart.png|Hanzal Oaheart - Son|link=House Oakheart of the Riverlands Relationships Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott Padme Oakheart See Also : Padme Oakheart Saiden Scarlet See Also : Saiden Scarlet Category:House Oakheart Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of the Riverlands Category:House Oakheart of the Riverlands